Spearmint's powers
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Spearmint introduces himself and his powers which he's having trouble controling. Anais and her Best friend Marshall develop crushes on him. Emerald sees more visions of the future.


It's been a month since princess gave birth and a lot happen since then. Lilly came back with Eclipse and their son Oreo,Oreo was black and white with orange eyes and was an omega, lilly was slightly chubby and her butt was a little bigger she and eclipse were arguing over who gets Oreo,kate confronted lilly about what she learned about her and Humphrey who told her it was all in good fun and it didn't mean anything however kate didn't buy it and mocked her about the incident with her and garth now they aren't speaking to each other,eclipse got custody of oreo and moved to the Voyageur pack where he is currently dating a female alpha named Maggie however she can still visit him.

Humphrey and lilly were standing in front of a large crowd of 17 pups among them were Anais and Flynn who sat next to them was a grey furred female pup who looked exactly like kate when she was a pup but with blue eyes her name is Marshall she is from sawtooth and is Anais best friend and next to her was Spearmint.

"Oooh he's cute Anais."Marshall whispered Anais looked at Spearmint and she admit his fur was unique and the tribal markings on him looked amazing but what really caught her attention was the scent he was giving off.

Lilly cleared her throat "hello class I'm lilly and this is Humphrey welcome to Omega school now how about we introduce ourselves,Anais and Flynn princess told me a lot about you."lilly said smiling Anais chuckled nervously "I'm sure she did." "Marshall how about you introduced yourself?" Marshall stood up "Hello I'm Marshall and..well i like fun." She sat back down then lilly looked at Spearmint and immediately everything became odd for her "Uhh Spearmint right Alice's son?"lilly asked Spearmint nodded shyly the scent of mint hit Lilly's nose and she realized it was coming from Spearmint "Humphrey why does he smell like that?"lilly whispered Humphrey shrugged "He was born smelling like that." Lilly looked at Spearmint "that's a pretty smell honey."

"I'll say."a female pup said rather happily Spearmint looked down "It's kind of a curse i can't control it."then he looked to see Marshall sniffing him then she pressed her nose on his fur roughly snorting Humphrey chuckled nervously "Ok Marshall that's getting a little creepy." Marshall looked at Humphrey Her eyes were green "But he smells sooo good!" And she continued anais slapped her upside the head she shook her head and Her eyes turned back "I..i couldn't control myself."she said embarrassed Humphrey nodded "uh huh."

**Later that day**

Spearmint was sitting in his cabin den assigned to the boys until Anais and Marshall came in "Hello i..uh.." Anais immediately felt funny as a minty scent hit her she instantly felt peaceful and so did Marshall as they sighed Spearmint noticed this and saw their eyes turn green panicked "uh oh uh..."Spearmint approached them and shook them making them shake their heads and their eyes returning normal "I'm so sorry i don't know what's happening i can't control it sometimes!" "That's quite alright Spearmint."Anais said then Humphrey came up to them "nurse's den."he commanded

**Nurses den**

Lilly Humphrey and Spearmint were in the nurses den trying to figure out what's wrong with him Spearmint emits a smell that makes girls go crazy why is that. "Humphrey Spearmint is a superwolf isn't it obvious?" Lilly said

Humphrey was surprised but wondered "but what are his abilities?" The nurse pondered "hmm judging from the way the girls acted and his Minty scent i'd said he has Mental inducing powers." Lilly cocked her head confused.

"His body can produce pheromones that can make anybody do what he wants like confess a dark secret,sleep,laugh uncontrollably,or in Marshall and half the female's case fall in love with him."

"How come we aren't affected by him?"lilly asked "i guess he's not strong enough to affect adults givin time and training and age he'll be controlling the whole pack." The nurse said "I think we should introduce him to the others."Humphrey said. The pups were listening the whole time especially Anais and Marshall.

**Later that day**

Anais and Marshall and 2 other female pups were talking under a tree "So he's a superwolf?"Marshall asked confused "Yeah my mom told me about them they started showing up a year ago my older brother toast is one." "Well i don't care that he's got powers i think he and i will make a great couple."Marshall said dreamily.

The Golden furred pup snorted "Ehh that's probably the scent talking through you,you don't really like him just his scent." Marshall gasped "I do not,i think he smells nice but i like his...fur too."Marshall said "But what about what's on the inside,how about really getting to know him instead of going off about his looks and scent."Anais stated. Marshall giggled "You sound like you have a crush on him too." Anais blushed the stammered "W..what if..i did?" Marshall frowned "Butt out little miss he's mine." Anais leaned closer to Marshall "I'm sorry Marshall I'm seeing a bit of green in the blue of your eyes that's the pheromones talking Marshall you don't actually like him."Anais said Marshall huffed "I do too Anais don't make this a thing I'd rather not fight my best friend over a boy." Then she walked away leaving Anais concerned.

**Meanwhile**

Spearmint was sitting in front of the other Superwolf pups and he explained his ability to them "So you can make wolves do whatever you want by giving off a mint scent?"Sam asked spearmint knodded "And you can't control this?"emerald asked. Spearmint shook his head.

"Well...that's unfortunate."Blitzer commented Humphrey and kate were there although they weren't speaking to each other they had to put differences aside to help spearmint.

"Okay spearmint i need you to concentrate and focus."Kate said "Okay."Spearmint said and he took a deep breath anf exhaled but this time a green cloud came out of his mouth and it quickly went towards blitzer who accidentally inhaled it and his eyes turned bright green and he stood still then spoke in a monotone like voice "I find Claudette really attractive,I really hate moonlight howls and i find alpha girls the best." Kate looked at blitzer in surprise.

"I think that's truth spray."Humphrey said "I think Kate has a carribu sized butt."Blitzer said The pups laughed as kate's eyes widened and she reeled back with her mouth open Humphrey chuckled nervously "ok son make him stop before kate explodes spearmint quickly blew some green mist in Blitzer's face and he stopped and his eyes returned to normal.

"Woah what happened?"He asked "Spearmint shot you with truth mist and you told various truths including a comment about my mates giant butt."Humphrey chuckled kate shot him a look and Blitzer gulped.

"Ok spearmint we're making somewhat progress just keep practicing and you will have this under your control." The pups all left leaving Humphrey and kate alone.

"You know what i noticed Spearmint's pheromones doesn't work on us."Kate said "Yeah The nurse had a theory that due to his age his powers aren't strong enough to affect adults,but given time

He'll soon be able to control the entire united pack and maybe beyond."

Kate was about to say something but Emerald came back nervously "Mrs kate i..wanted to tell you this before but i heard you had problems." Kate responded glancing at Humphrey "They're still ongoing." "Right but i wated to tell you i had Various different visions."Emerald stated Kate eyes wided "What did you see?" "I saw you and your brothers Kade and Kaine talking,i saw you and that Rebecca wolf fighting." Kate scoffed "I probably kicked her butt."

"I also saw Claudette with a pup." Kate and Humphrey looked at each other confused "A pup?"Humphrey asked kate looked at Humphrey with wided eyes then Humphrey immediately shook his head "No." "She has been throwing up alot and I've noticed her belly getting bigger." "she said she's gaining weight."Humphrey said "Humphrey that's not just weight."Kate said with rising concern.

"Also i saw one regarding Spearmint in his adult years."Emerald said Kate and Humphrey looked at each other in extreme worry.


End file.
